Two meant for all
by StandAbove
Summary: To 13 year old New Yorkers, Adam and Lizzy, fight their way through New York and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! Recently I've gotten into The Walking Dead and decided a zombie fan fiction needed to happen so here it is! Enjoy.**

Adam and Lizzy ducked under the blast remains of an old bar before they were spotted. Lizzy reloaded her pistol while Adam checked his sawed off shotgun and Bowie Knife.

"Jesus, how many of them are there?" Adam panted beneath breathes.

"Three walkers right outside the door. They look pretty fresh." Lizzy replied

"And hungry."

"Wanna pull the old bait and knife?" asked Ha iley.

"Sure. Avenged Sevenfold or Three Days Grace?"

"3DG by far."

So Lizzy pulled the rusty iHome from her backpack, cranked "Never Too Late", and placed it on the bar.

The first walker intelligent enough to hear the music was a middle aged woman who looked as though she may have been two Twinkies away from exploding before the infection left holes in her stomach and balded her hair. She stumbled over some bar stools and broken glass before she reached the iHome where she was welcomed by the cold steel of Adam's Bowie knife through e eye.

The other two walkers, who appeared to have been the first one's sister, took notice of the disturbance and shambled into the bar.

Adam leapt over the bar and ducked down to hack at the lead walker's legs, and as it went down he quickly stabbed the walker in the head. This was immediately followed by the cough of Lizzy's silenced pistol and the thud of the dead walker.

Lizzy rushed from the bar and hugged Adam, and they quickly looted the bodies.

"These things get less valuable by the minute." Lizzy said.

"Yeah. Remember the panic when the first outbreak occurred? All the looters and thieves. Hell, I got my shotgun from the panic." Alex replied as they began walking back up 34th Street.

"Yeah but remember when New York wasn't a hell hole? Before the infection?"

"Yeah… when our incident happened…" Alex replied.

"Yeah. Hey lets go to the Empire State Building!" said Lizzy.

"Why? That sounds dumb." Alex replied.

"C'mon! It would be beautiful from the top! Besides, you promised me a romantic evening on night this week." She said as she held Adam's hand.

"Yeah, well 98 flights of stairs doesn't sit too well in my mind as 'romantic'."

"C'mon! Please!" Lizzy said as she reached for their supplies inside a black Ford F150, three buildings down for "Trap City Bar". During the initial outbreak, the Army had bombed a large portion of New York where the majority of the zombies were hiding, leaving 34th Street in shambles.

Adam watched Lizzy, who was pretty tall for her age. She was 5'6, with long blonde hair and the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing ripped skinny jean, a blue North Face coat, and a black Black Veil Bride tank top underneath.

"Here, let me help." Adam said s Lizzy began to struggle with the heavier items. While Adam unpacked the bags, Lizzy stared at Adam, who was quite tall for his age, about 6 feet tall and only 14 years old, the same age as Lizzy. He was fairly muscular, but also a bit on the lanky side. He wore a pair of jeans, a black flannel shirt, and a red Three Days Grace T-Shirt underneath.

As Lizzy pushed Adam aside and reached for the largest backpack, a rotting zombie, with flesh and puss hanging out of its mouth, grabbed her from behind. She let out a yelp and sent a kick to its abdomen, only causing the zombie to regurgitate what remained of its organs on her coat, and she quickly turned and kicked it way.

As soon as she did, Adam yelled, "Duck!" Just as she hit the dirty street, the Bowie knife found a comfy spot right on the bridge of the walker's nose.

Adam rushed to help Lizzy up, and as soon as he pulled her up he was greeted by a warm kiss. They embraced and held it out to make it last, and as she pulled away she whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

"Don't worry. Now, how about the view from the Empire State Building?" Alex said as they walked hand and hand down 34th Street.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap, I never thought 98 flights of stairs would suck so much." Adam complained. He and Lizzy had been climbing stairs for over an hour.

"We've only climbed 51. Suck it up." she replied.

"Hey… wanna hold hands?"

"Really smooth, jackass." Lizzy replied as she punches Adam's arm and slides her hand down to Adam's. They stop at a break in the steps next to a door, and Adam wraps his arms around Lizzy's, and she wraps her arms around his and drew him in for a kiss, one so passionate, they both smiled the entire time…

_Adam was walking through the crowded halls of his middle school, scrambling to get to class. He knew his teacher would have his balls if he was late. Suddenly he knocked into a figure in the crowd. He turned around and immediately began apologizing picking up the person's books, when he noticed a Trevor Hall album on the person's pile of books. _

_ "Oh, a Trevor Hall fan I…" and that's all Adam had time to say before he was stunned by the beauty of the girl._

_ "Yeah he's amazing!" she replied as they both reached for the same book and held hands._

_ They stood up and Adam said, "My name's Adam. Pleasure to meet you."_

_ "Mine's Lizzy. I have a feeling we are gonna be good friends."_

After a few minutes of the most heartfelt kissing Adam and Lizzy had ever felt, Adam pulled away.

"I have a question." asked Adam.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't we seen any walkers yet?" and just as if he had asked God for it, the door bust down next to them and 5 walkers poured out.

"Shit! Get up the stairs!" Lizzy screamed. Adam pulled his sawed off shotgun out blasted a hole in the cluster of zombies as he and Lizzy bolted up the stairs.

On the next floor, the door busted open as well, where another cluster of zombies popped through the door, Adam immediately decapitating the first one. As he and Lizzy looked back, they saw the mangled bodies Adam had shot shambling up the stairs, losing skin and organs as they continue their pursuit of Adam and Lizzy.

They finally reached a clear room, where they both rushed in and locked the door.

"Really? You just had to ask." Lizzy said.

"Hey, not my fault they got trapped in there during the panic," Adam replied, "now how the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"I don't know." Lizzy said as she walked to one of the offices.

Soon, banging on the door began and became louder and louder as Adam and Lizzy sat hand and hand on a desk facing the beautiful skyline of what remained of New York.

"At least we have a kill view before we die." Lizzy said.

"Yea… we're so high up… wait a minute…" Adam said as he rushed over and looked down at the streets below. He rushed back to Lizzy and said, "Jump. We have to."

"Adam, I don't wanna go out like that." she replied.

"Just trust me." He said. Then he kissed her and ran, hit the glass and flew 53 stories down to his death as Lizzy watched in horror. She rushed over to the window and looked down to find Adam lying a story down on a window washer, looking up and laughing at her.

"Hahahaha you totally fell for it!" he yelled right before she shot a foot below his balls.

"I hate you." She said.


End file.
